Gender Bender
by crazygirl'1296
Summary: POST BD. The Cullens and the pack are leading a happy, fun filled life unaware of the enemy vampire in town, seeking revenge. Jake and Renesmee are out celebrating Nessie's eighteenth birthday, but what they wake up to find the following morning is next to impossible, yet true.


**Hello people. Thank you for opening up the first chapter of this story. I've been looking forward to writing this for a long time and now it's finally here. I so hope you all like it! Happy Reading. Cheers!  
Credits for ideas: I luv J  
Credits for story: NaruSasuluver19**

Chapter 1:

Renesmee's POV:

"So, what do you think of this place?" Jacob asked. I looked around the booth that he had reserved for us. Of course it was still "visible" from the main restaurant, but being in the corner, it gave us some privacy. It had dark wooden paneling and the chairs and tables were in stark contrast to the bright red walls. The only light coming was from a lampshade hanging from the ceiling, making the place perfect for a romantic dinner.

"It's great! Just perfect!" I nodded and grinned. It was my eighteenth birthday. Earlier this evening, Jacob had told me about his "special surprise" that had been a secret for the past many weeks. He had been planning for this day for the past one month, deciding which restaurant was the best. Our booth had been booked a week ago. It had definitely cost a lot, but money had never been a problem with my family.

"It's your special day. Everything had to be perfect. And I'm glad you like it" he grinned and reached across the table to hold my hand. His dark blue shirt stretched because of the movement, making his biceps more prominent.  
Aunt Alice had picked up a black form-fitting sleeveless dress for me, paired up with black stilettos. I remember Jake saying that it complimented my figure very well, so my fashion-freak Aunt made sure that was what I wore.

"Nah", I shook my head and grinned. "I love it!"

"Now, that's even better!" he laughed. "So, birthday girl, what would you like to eat?"

"Hmm, let me think" I said picking up the menu card. "One red sauce pasta, a cheese pizza and a Pepsi would do!" I grinned, looking up from the card.

"That's all? I'll be ordering a lot more! The wolf inside is hungry!" he smirked and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at his comment. A slim, dark haired girl walked up to us before I could say something.

"Hello, My name is Vanessa and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to order?" she asked, smiling.

Jacob placed the order, ordering two large cheeseburgers, two large Pepsi and one extra large bag of French fries in addition to my order.

"Woah, that wolf is really hungry" I said, after the waitress had walked off.

"Told ya" he chuckled.

"So, is this all? Or you have some more secrets for the night?" I asked after while, curious.

"There might be, there might not be. Ain't going to tell you" he stuck his tongue out at me. "All I'm going to say is, Wait and watch!"

I glared at him fully, knowing very well just how much he was enjoying it and rolled my eyes. How I hated suspense!

Vanessa brought our order a little later and Jacob's eyes gleamed when he saw the food. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"You don't know what it's like being a wolf!" he said, taking a big bite of his burger. I laughed starting with my pasta. We talked all the while we ate, talking about our fourth anniversary which was a month away, refreshing old memories and making future plans. Surprisingly, Jacob finished his burgers and French fries before I was done with my pasta and pizza. Jacob smiled and I smiled back at him, knowing that just as always, knew what was going through my mind. For dessert, we ordered a hot chocolate fudge and shared it.

"Mm, this is nice! Good thing we ordered just one. I get to eat this delicious thing and also get to sit closer to the beautiful lady!" he grinned.

"Lucky you, Mister!" I laughed.  
Jacob made the payment, and then hand in hand we walked out to the black limousine, that was our anniversary gift in advance from our family.

"Did you ever think we'd be traveling in a limo?" he asked in disbelief as we got inside.

"Never! But I guess that comes when you're a vampire, well, part vampir, in my case" I whispered in his ear.

He motioned to the driver and he started the car. I frowned at him, wondering where we were going. He smirked but remained silent. I peered outside trying to figure out where we were going, but I am too bad with roads. I waited a little longer, staring at Jake, hoping he'd tell me. But he just placed his arm around my shoulder and kept smirking the whole way. I sighed and sat back in the seat, tired of the suspense. Jacob shook his head and I looked up at him, frowning. He didn't say anything but pointed outside. I peered out again and realized that we were heading to La Push.

"I know you're not good with roads, but you'd forget the way to my place? Never thought that would happen!" he sighed dramatically, shaking his head again.

I hit his arm playfully, "Why are we going to La Push?"

He grinned and locked his lips with an imaginary key, then threw it out. I sighed and leaned onto his shoulder.

"I'm tired of all the suspense" I sighed.

"Just a little longer… and trust me you'll love it!" he patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"I know I will" I smiled up at him and snuggled closer. He laughed, tightening his grip.

A couple of minutes later, the car stopped. We got out and I realized we were a just a few yards away from Jake's home.

"We are going to your place?" I asked, confused.

"No, silly!" he laughed, touching my nose. "We're going to the beach, come on!"

Jacob wrapped his arm around me and walked slowly. The cool night air felt nice against Jacob's warm skin. The beach looked absolutely beautiful under the pale moonlight. With just the two of us alone, it felt like we were living a movie.

"Nessie, I, umm, I wanted to tell you… or rather, I wanted to ask you about something…" he said, and I thought he sounded nervous.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Standing under the moonlight, he looked so… beautiful!

He looked at me in the eye, then slowly got down on his knee, pulling out a small box. I didn't get what he was up to until he opened the box, revealing a silver diamond ring. I gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I felt an instant connection between us the first time I saw you, which, by the way, is called imprinting, as you may already know. Since then, I have loved you more than anything else in my life. Your happiness matters more than any other person's in this world. Hell, make that universe!" he laughed. "I remember all the happy and sad memories that we've shared together and I promise to share every moment of our future, whether sad or happy, with you. I promise that you will never find yourself alone at any point of time, I will be right there by your side through it all. Nessie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you… So, will you marry me?"

I couldn't believe he was actually proposing me. In that one moment I felt like I had everything in the world that I had ever wanted. I felt like I was the happiest girl in the world. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes as I said, "Yes, Jacob, I will marry you!"

He smiled, taking my hand in his and slipped the ring on my finger. He got up and kissed me passionately. I smiled, kissing him back and stood on my toes, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and replied, "I love you too. It's the perfect birthday gift, Jake. Thank you."

"Anything for you" he smiled and hugged me.

I sat on the beach, wrapped up in his arms and we talked for what seemed like forever.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" I asked, pointing to the ring on my finger.

"Edward probably does. He never misses a chance to get in my head" he laughed.

"Probably because he's worried you might have some perverted ideas that you would want to try with his little girl" I smirked and winked at him.

"Hmm, he just might be right!" he cocked his head to the side with a smirk. I laughed and leaned closer to him. I loved being in his arms.

"I'm tired," I said. It had been hours since we'd been on the beach, or at least that's what it seemed like.

Jacob glanced at watch and nodded, "It is pretty late. Come on, we should go."

We went back to the limo that was waiting for us and drove off to home. Or I thought we were going home. The car went straight past the Cullen residence. I groaned, looking at Jacob once again.

"Where now?" I asked.

"You know, you should be happy I made all these plans for your birthday. But no, you will go around throwing tantrums!" he said, pretending to be hurt.

I laughed, "Oh, I love it! But, I'm tired now!"

"I know," he grinned. "We are going to a hotel. Do you really think I would have let you stay at home for even a second today? Hey, it's your birthday, you're _supposed_ to be out!"

"So, you booked us a room? Wow."

"Yeah, it's a great place," he smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a few minutes. Then you can sleep all you want to."

"I'm kind of surprised… Isn't the wolf tired yet?" I asked, biting my lip.

"He's a wolf… he doesn't get tired all that easily" he chuckled.

I walked in the spacious room, looking down at the marble flooring. The room was well lit with a double bed, a wooden closet, and a dressing table. Jacob closed the door behind him and jumped up on the bed, adjusting the pillows beneath his head. Our luggage had already arrived. I walked over to the other side and recognized my red suitcase. I placed it on the bed and opened it. I went through the clothes for a while, and then sighed.

"Let me guess, Aunt Alice packed this?" I asked, holding up a black lacy lingerie.

"Hm, yeah. When I told her that I was planning for us to stay in a hotel, she insisted on packing your clothes. Well, they don't really count as clothes, now, do they?" Jake chuckled.

"I don't even know why she packed all of this" I said, holding up more of the lacy stuff, looking for something decent, not that it really mattered to me or Jake. "I don't remember mentioning anything to her about planning to do something with you."

"You were making plans to… do something with me?" he asked, arching his eyebrows, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well, yeah… I mean mom did it when she was eighteen… " I grinned, closing the suitcase, placing the one decent thing I'd found next to it on the bed. It wasn't really "decent" but it would do.

"Well, your Aunt Alice packed the same sort of stuff for your mom on her honeymoon."

"Yeah, I've heard that story," I laughed, putting the suitcase down and walking towards the bathroom to change. "But, wait a minute, that's girl stuff, how do you know about that?"

"Bella's my best friend, don't forget that!"

"Ah" I nodded grinning and went inside closing the bathroom door. I quickly stripped and took a long, nice hot shower. It removed all of my tiredness. I got into my "decent lingerie" which now appeared so not decent. It was black and net. The deep cut showed off a good amount of cleavage and it barely reached my thighs.

"Oh, well" I mumbled to myself and pulled my hair down, over my shoulders, hoping to cover up a bit. I opened the door and walked oustide. Jacob was still on the bed, his shoes thrown on the floor and his shirt unbuttoned revealing his perfect abs. He was flipping through the channels on the TV. I peeled my eyes from his perfect body and dumped my clothes into the suitcase, zipping it and putting it down beside the bed.

"Hey!" I grinned and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"Oh hey, you're…" he didn't finish his sentence. The look on his face was simply priceless when he saw me in my revealing lingerie and I couldn't help but laugh as his eyes went up and down my body, a smirk now forming on his lips.

"I am…?" I winked at him, raising my brow slightly.

"…sexy!" he grinned and leaned in to kiss me.

I grinned, kissing him back. His hand moved up my leg, onto the back of my thigh and pulled my body closer to his while he deepened the kiss, licking my lower lip. I smiled and bit his bottom lip softly. He moaned sexily and his other hand was now on my back. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. He left my lips and moved down to my neck. His tongue left wet trails there, leaving me shivering and with a tingling sensation between my legs, as he moved lower to my collarbone. A smile formed on my lips as I closed my eyes and leaned back, giving him more access. He groaned softly and pulled back for a moment, just to pull me down on the bed and got on top of me. The hand that was on my back was now on my waist and the one on the back of my thigh was now on my inner thigh. He kissed me again for a while, then pulled back, looking into my eyes. "Ness, you sure you want to do it?" he asked.  
I smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes Jacob."

**I apologize for ending the chapter here and not adding anymore details. Yeah, it's a little annoying but you get the idea what they did afterwards.  
SNEAK PEAK TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: Jake and Nessie wake up to find the thing that is "impossible, yet true", so stay tuned!  
Oh and, review if you like it. ;)  
Thank you so much for reading.  
- crazygirl'1296**


End file.
